Hello Again (Sequel of First Meet)
by yuunicorn
Summary: Sekembalinya dari Vienna, Yunho ingin bertemu kembali dengan Jaejoong. Akankah Yunho bisa bertemu kembali dengan Jaejoong? Bagaimana caranya? YunJae. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Author:**

yuunicorn

**Genre:**

Fluff. Shounen-ai.

**Rating:**

T

**Cast(s):**

Yunho. Jaejoong.

Yoochun. Junsu. Changmin.

**Disclaimer:**

The casts belong to their own selves.

The plot of the story belongs to yuunicorn.

**Warning:**

No beta-reading. No editing. Typo(s) everywhere.

No bash. No flame.

.

.

.

.

.

**HELLO AGAIN**

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja tiba di ruang kerjanya. Dia langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi kebesarannya, kemudian mulai memeriksa berkas-berkas yang menumpuk dimeja-kerjanya. Sebenarnya dia masih lelah setelah perjalanannya dari Vienna kemarin, tetapi dia harus melakukan kewajibannya. Dia tidak ingin dicap sebagai Presiden Direktur Jung Corp. yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena melalaikan tugasnya. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya sebagai pimpinan yang membawahi banyak anak cabang perusahaan di berbagai bidang kalau hal itu sampai terjadi?

"Ya, masuklah!" Yunho berseru saat mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk. Sesaat kemudian muncul seorang pria tampan dengan pipi _chubby_ dan lesung pipi yang dimilikinya. Pria itu bernama Park Yoochun. Dia adalah salah satu pegawai – atau rekan kerja, begitu Yunho menyebut para pegawainya – yang ikut dalam rombongan ke Vienna.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan masuk, _Boss_," Yoochun berucap santai, lalu mengambil tempat di kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja sang pimpinan – sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Dan membiarkan berkas-berkas ini semakin menumpuk? Oh, tidak. Terima kasih," Yunho membalasnya dengan gurauan. "_So_, apa yang membawamu kemari, Tuan Park?" Yunho melanjutkan, masih dengan nada bergurau.

Yoochun mendecak kesal – pura-pura tentu saja, lalu menyerahkan berkas untuk produk baru yang akan diluncurkan oleh anak cabang perusahaan di bidang kosmetik. Yunho menyuruh Yoochun menjelaskan lebih terperinci tentang produk baru tersebut selagi dia membaca berkasnya. "Tidak cukupkah hanya dengan membaca berkas laporan itu?" terdengar nada malas dari pria berpipi _chubby_ itu. "Dan lagi aku sekretarismu, bukan bagian tim kreatif produksi yang mengajukan proposal itu,"

"Kau tidak mau melaksanakan perintah _Boss_-mu, Park?" Yunho mendesis berbahaya, meskipun Yoochun tahu atasannya itu hanya main-main dengan nada bicaranya.

"_Alright. Alright._" Yoochun pun terpaksa melaksanakan perintah sang atasan dengan asal-asalan. Yunho menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya. "Sialan kau!" Yoochun mengumpat yang langsung membuat tawa yang Yunho tahan meledak saat itu juga.

"_Well_, presentasi yang bagus," Yunho tampaknya saat ini memang sedang _mood_ untuk mengerjai sahabatnya itu. Yoochun mengumpat sekali lagi sekaligus menerima berkas yang sudah ditanda-tangani oleh Yunho. "Tapi ada yang kurang dalam berkas dan presentasimu tadi," Yunho menambahkan, kali ini terdengar serius. Yoochun langsung membenahi duduknya menjadi tegak.

"Memangnya apa yang kurang?" Yoochun bertanya.

"Disini tidak tertulis bagaimana konsep iklan dan siapa yang akan menjadi modelnya," Yunho menjawab.

"Nanti akan kuhubungi tim kreatif mereka dan untuk model –"

"Boleh aku mengajukan satu nama?" Yunho menyela cepat.

"_Say it,_" Yoochun mempersilahkannya, meskipun dia agak sangsi dengan nama yang akan Yunho ajukan. Selama ini sang atasan tidak pernah ikut campur dalam pemilihan model yang akan mereka pakai.

"Kim Jaejoong,"

.

.

.

.

.

Junsu berlari mencari keberadaan kakaknya yang beberapa saat yang lalu baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat agensi. Pimpinan agensi baru saja memberitahu setelah rapat berakhir bahwa ada _job_ baru untuk kakaknya. Dia harus cepat memberitahukannya pada sang kakak atau _job_ itu akan lepas dari tangan mereka.

"Jaejoong-_ie_ _hyung_," Junsu memanggil sang kakak begitu melihatnya yang tengah duduk bersantai di balkon. Tampaknya sang kakak tidak mendengar panggilannya. Dia pun menghampiri sang kakak, kemudian ikut duduk disampingnya. "_Hyung_,"

"Oh, Junsu-_yah_? Ada apa?" Jaejoong menoleh setelah merasakan tepukan dipundaknya sembari melepas _earphone_ yang menancap di kedua telinganya.

"Ada pekerjaan baru," Junsu memberi tahu dengan bersemangat. Jaejoong tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi sang adik yang merangkap sebagai manajernya.

"Pekerjaan apa?" Jaejoong menanggapi. Dia mengusak rambut sang adik. "Aku masih ingin bersantai, adikku sayang."

"Kemarin kan sudah dari Vienna. _Time to work now_," Junsu merajuk. "Dan juga ini kesempatan besar untuk karier modelmu yang sedang naik daun, _hyung_. Kau akan menjadi model untuk parfum baru yang akan diluncurkan Jung Corp." Junsu benar-benar _excited_ menjelaskannya.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sang adik. Junsu memang selalu bersemangat bila menyangkut pekerjaan _modeling_-nya karena Junsu beralasan bahwa sang adik senang melihatnya beraksi di depan jepretan kamera yang membidiknya. Namun mendadak dia menatap selidik saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau tadi bilang Jung Corp?" Junsu mengangguk membenarkan. Jaejoong cukup terkejut, tetapi sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku terima pekerjaan itu," Jaejoong memutuskan, kemudian langsung beranjak entah kemana, meninggalkan sang adik begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Dia tidak langsung menuju _wardrobe_ untuk mengambil pakaian, melainkan menuju nakas yang berada di samping ranjang untuk mengambil ponselnya, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia memeriksa _gadget_ tersebut apakah ada panggilan atau pesan untuknya selama dia mandi. _And yeah __ he got a message from Yoochun_.

_**Dude, he accepted it. Happy?**_

Senyum bahagia seketika tercetak di bibir berbentuk hati miliknya. Setelah dua hari dia menunggu jawaban dari agensi Jaejoong, akhirnya dia mendapat kepastian bahwa Jaejoong akan menjadi model mereka. Oh, _God_! Dia tidak menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengan sosok menawan yang ditemuinya di Vienna. Membayangkannya saja membuat Yunho _deg-deg-_an.

"Wajah itu. Suara itu. Oh, Tuhaaaaaan!" Yunho tanpa sadar menghempaskan dirinya ke belakang, menatap langit-langit kamar. Bayangan Jaejoong saat di Vienna lagi-lagi muncul. Dia pun kembali teringat sesaat setelah menemukan cincin Jaejoong yang tertinggal _Kleines Café_ dia langsung menghubungi adik tengilnya, Jung Changmin, untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

_4 hari yang lalu…._

"Wait! He said '_Jung_-ssi'? Is he Korean, too?_" Yunho menggumam sambil melirik meja tempat pria itu duduk tadi. Yunho memicingkan mata. Ada yang berkilau diatas meja. Yunhopun segera mendekat dan menemukan sebuah cincin ber-_design_ sederhana._

"_Selera yang bagus," Yunho tersenyum tipis mengetahui _brand_ dari cincin milik pria itu, yaitu _Cartier_. Dia bolak-balik cincin tersebut hingga manik matanya mendapati ukiran di bagian dalam cincin._

"_Kim Jaejoong," ucap Yunho lancar mengeja aksara _hangul_ yang dijadikan ukiran tersebut. "Ah, jadi namamu Kim Jaejoong, _eoh_?"_

_Segera saja Yunho merogoh ponselnya di kantong celananya. Dia menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala. "Changmin. _I need your help._" Yunho bicara begitu sambungan pada adiknya terhubung. _

"What can I do for you, hyung-ie?_" Changmin menyahuti. "Adikmu yang jenius ini pasti membantumu," imbuhnya membanggakan diri sendiri._

_Yunho memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kenarsisan sang adik. "_Alright_, adikku yang jenius. Kakakmu ini butuh informasi tentang seseorang,"_

"Say the name,_"_

"_Kim Jaejoong,"_

"Okay_. Datanya kukirim ke _e-mailhyung_ sebentar lagi." Changmin menginformasikan. "Jangan lupa sepuluh _box_ pizza ukuran jumbo. Senang membantumu, _hyung_." lanjutnya sekaligus memutus sambungan sepihak._

"Oh, shit!_" Yunho sudah tahu bila sang adik tidak akan membantunya secara cuma-cuma. Dia pun berakhir dengan menghubungi _delivery order_ pizza langganan mereka yang berada di Seoul untuk mengirimkan 10 _box_ pizza jumbo ke apartemen sang adik._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat bersemangat, _Boss_," goda Yoochun. Pria berpipi _chubby_ itu sudah tahu perihal Jaejoong karena Yunho sendiri yang menceritakannya – setelah dia desak tentunya. Yunho mengendikkan bahu. Sekarang yang dia inginkan hanya cepat sampai di lokasi pembuatan iklan parfum baru mereka. "_Relax_. Kita bahkan akan sampai disana lima belas menit lebih awal," celetuk Yoochun seolah tahu pikiran sang atasan.

"Oh, _shut up_! Kau menyetir saja dengan benar!" perintah Yunho. Yoochun menertawakannya. Kentara sekali kalau dia gugup.

Selang beberapa waktu akhirnya mereka tiba di salah satu gedung Jung Corp yang menjadi tempat pembuatan iklan mereka. Yunho menghela nafas sejenak sebelum keluar dari dalam mobil, diikuti oleh Yoochun. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam gedung beriringan yang langsung disambut oleh para pegawai disana.

"Dimana tempat syutingnya?" Yunho bertanya pada Yoochun.

"_Rooftop garden_." Jawab Yoochun singkat, kemudian mempersilahkan Yunho untuk masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam _lift_.

"Selamat datang, Presdir Jung, sekretaris Park," sambut salah seorang _crew_ yang akan menggarap iklan. Yunho dan Yoochun membalas sambutan itu. Mereka berdua pun dipersilahkan menuju tempat yang sudah disediakan untuk mereka.

"Ayo, semua bersiap! Syuting akan segera dimulai." pimpinan _crew_ memberi aba-aba.

"Tapi, Pak modelnya belum datang." Salah satu _crew_ menginformasikan.

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Yunho seketika itu gelisah. Dia memberi komando pada Yoochun melalui ekor matanya untuk mencari tahu. Yoochun yang tanggap langsung bergerak sesuai perintah Yunho. Dia bahkan menyuruh pimpinan _crew_ untuk tidak terlalu cemas, meskipun ada presiden direktur mereka saat ini. Dia menjelaskan bahwa presdir mereka memiliki cukup waktu luang untuk hari ini sehingga tidak masalah jika syuting sedikit molor.

Sudah satu jam berlalu, namun Kim Jaejoong belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Kini bukan raut gelisah yang Yunho tunjukkan, melainkan raut kekecewaan. "Kita pulang saja, Chun," tukas Yunho yang langsung beranjak. Yoochun menahan nafas mendengar nada dingin yang Yunho lontarkan. _Well_, kalau sudah begini Yoochun tidak berani membantah. Dia mengikuti Yunho dari belakang.

"Presdir Jung," pimpinan _crew_ itu menghampiri Yunho dan Yoochun. Dia segera membungkuk dan meminta maaf untuk kekacauan yang sudah terjadi. Yunho tidak berkata apapun dan langsung menuju _lift_.

_Ting!_

_Lift_ terbuka. Yunho yang hendak masuk ke dalamnya jadi terdiam kala melihat salah seorang yang berada di dalam sana.

"_Sir_ Yun–ho?" orang yang Yunho tatap itu terkejut bukan main melihat _Boss_ Jung Corp. itu ada dihadapannya. Oh, tentu saja Jaejoong tahu siapa Yunho. Bahkan ketika di Vienna, dia sebenarnya sudah tahu pria yang terus memperhatikannya itu adalah boss besar dari perusahaan raksasa Jung Corp.

Yunho mengabaikan panggilan tersebut. Dia masuk begitu saja ke dalam _box_ baja tersebut, kemudian menyuruh Yoochun melakukan sesuatu – dengan sekali lirik pada manajer tampan itu.

Yoochun berdehem sebentar, kemudian bicara, "Maaf, apakah Anda akan keluar atau ingin kembali turun, Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, melainkan menatap Yunho yang mengabaikannya. Yunho terlihat marah padanya. "Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_?" sayangnya Jaejoong tetap tidak merespon. Junsu yang sedari diam disebelah Jaejoong terpaksa menarik Jaejoong keluar, membuat sang kakak tersadar dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu," Jaejoong menahan pintu _lift_ yang hampir menutup. Pintu tersebut kembali terbuka, menampakkan wajah Yoochun yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan Yunho yang tetap mengabaikan Jaejoong.

"_Sir_ Yunho, aku minta maaf," Jaejoong menyesal atas keterlambatannya. Seharusnya dia tepat waktu, terlebih Yunho – yang tidak diketahuinya akan datang – ikut mengawasi proses syuting secara langsung. Dia sudah mengecewakan pria yang menarik perhatiannya saat di Vienna itu.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" Yunho bicara dengan dingin.

"_Sir_ "

"Kau menghalangi pintu." Tukas Yunho. Jaejoong tak enak hati melihat sikap dingin Yunho. Padahal saat di Vienna dulu Yunho terlihat seperti pribadi yang menyenangkan dan juga lucu karena tingkahnya saat itu yang sedang memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"_Sir_ Yunho, aku sungguh minta maaf atas keterlambatanku," sekali lagi Jaejoong meminta maaf. "Jika aku tahu Anda akan datang –"

"Jika aku tidak datang, kau akan tetap datang terlambat. Begitukah?" Yunho menyela cepat. "Apa ini model yang katanya sedang naik daun dengan bayaran termahal?" lanjutnya lagi tanpa memberi kesempatan Jaejoong membalas. "Dimana profesionalitasmu, Kim-_ssi_? Lihat dirimu! Kau bahkan tidak sempat berbenah dan alcohol masih tercium dari mulutmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bergelung diatas ranjang empuknya. Pikirannya kacau memikirkan kejadian di Jung Corp tadi. Syuting ditunda dalam kurun waktu yang belum ditentukan atas perintah Yunho membuatnya terpaksa kembali pulang. Dia malu – sangat malu karena Yunho memarahinya didepan banyak orang. Namun dia tidak bisa marah pada presdir tampan itu, semua yang dikatakannya benar. Padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah terlambat dalam urusan pekerjaan. Andai saja semalam dia tidak ikut _party_ bersama teman-temannya, mungkin kejadian tadi tidak akan terjadi. Dia sangat menyesal sudah memberikan kesan yang buruk pada Yunho, terlebih saat pimpinan _crew_ mengatakan bahwa dialah model pertama yang dipilih sang presdir secara langsung dan tadi adalah kali pertama Yunho mau datang ke lokasi pembuatan iklan untuk memantau secara langsung proses pembuatan iklan perusahaan Jung Corp.

"_Beliau tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Semua itu karenamu, tapi kau malah mengacaukannya"_

Jaejoong teringat ucapan salah satu _crew_. Dan itu membuatnya semakin buruk. "Arrrghhh, bagaimana ini?"

"Tentu saja _hyung_ harus minta maaf." celetuk Junsu yang masuk kamarnya begitu saja.

"Tapi aku takut, Junsu-_yah_. Kau tidak lihat tadi bagaimana menyeramkannya saat marah?" Jaejoong malah merengek.

"Kau yang bersalah disini. Jadi, kau yang harus minta maaf. Temui dia besok di gedung utama Jung Corp."

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti saran Junsu, disinilah dia berada. Saat ini dia tengah duduk diatas sofa di dalam ruangan presdir Jung Corp. Dihadapannya duduk seorang Jung Yunho yang tampak santai memeriksa berkas-berkas. Dan ada seorang lagi disana yang tampak nyaman tiduran di paha sang presdir sambil memainkan PSP – seorang pemuda tinggi dan berwajah tampan kekanakan.

Jaejoong tidak nyaman dengan situasi saat ini. Dia seolah makhluk tak kasat mata disana. Belum lagi pemandangan dihadapannya membuatnya jengkel. Yunho sesekali tersenyum saat sekilas melihat pada si pemuda, sedangkan saat melihat kepadanya malah menunjukkan wajah dinginnya.

"Kakak cantik kenapa diam saja? Kau kesini bukan untuk menumpang duduk, kan?" celetuk pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari PSP yang dimainkannya.

"_Language_, Changmin!" Yunho memperingatkan untuk bicara sopan, walau sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan adiknya yang cukup menyindir.

"Bicaralah, Kim-_ssi_," Yunho memerintahkan. Dia sudah selesai memeriksa berkas-berkasnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Dia sariawan mungkin," celetuk Changmin lagi.

"Aku tidak sariawan," tukas Jaejoong, kesal sendiri mendengar Changmin bicara. Pemuda itu kerkikik geli – masih tetap fokus pada PSP-nya.

"Sudah sana keluar dulu. Kau membuat kakak cantik ini tidak nyaman," perintah Yunho sambil membantu adiknya bangun. Sedangkan Jaejoong tertunduk. Dia merona mendengar Yunho memanggilnya 'kakak cantik' – entah sengaja atau tidak.

Changmin menggerutu, tetapi tetap beranjak keluar dari ruangan kerja kakaknya. Tetapi sebelum itu, dia terlebih dulu mengambil _credit card_ yang disodorkan kakaknya. Oh, sang kakak memang selalu mengerti dirinya. "Kau memang yang terbaik!" serunya.

"_Well_, maafkan kelakuan adikku," Yunho membuka pembicaraan. "Sekarang bisa kau katakan tujuanmu menemuiku?" lanjutnya langsung ke inti.

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Jaejoong kembali dilanda ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengutarakan permintaan maafnya. "Aku –" Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdiri, kemudian membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf atas kekacauan yang aku buat kemarin, _Sir_ Yunho," Yunho tidak merespon. Dia hanya memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih membungkuk dan menunggu respon darinya.

"Duduklah," hanya itu yang Yunho ucapkan. Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia menatap Yunho yang juga menatapnya. "_I said, take a seat!_" Yunho mengulangi.

"Ah, maafkan aku!" Jaejoong mengikuti perintah Yunho.

"Seharusnya kau tidak meminta maaf padaku," Yunho bicara. "Seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada mereka. Mereka sudah bekerja keras mempersiapkan segalanya, tapi kau –"

"Yeah, aku mengacaukan dan merusak semuanya." Yunho mengangguk membenarkan. "Maafkan aku, _Sir_. Dan aku dengar Anda akan membatalkan peluncuran parfum itu. Aku mohon jangan lakukan. Seperti yang kau katakan, semua pegawaimu sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Jangan hancurkan kerja keras mereka. Kau hanya perlu mengganti modelnya. Aku – tidak keberatan," Jaejoong bicara panjang lebar, walau untuk kalimat terakhirnya dia sedikit tidak rela sebenarnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Jaejoong mengangguk kaku. "Sekarang pulanglah. Besok jangan sampai terlambat atau aku akan benar-benar menggantimu dengan model lainnya."

"_S-sir_? Kau serius?" Jaejoong terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"Tidak. Aku bercanda," Yunho memutar bola matanya malas. Dia kemudian beranjak. Jaejoong mengikutinya.

"Tapi apa besok Anda juga akan datang?" entah kenapa Jaejoong malah bertanya seperti itu, apa lagi dia terdengar seperti berharap.

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Dia seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Jaejoong tampak berharap dia datang. Dan itu membuatnya senang, tapi tak lantas menunjukkannya pada pria menawan dihadapannya itu.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Aku akan pergi ke Jepang dan mungkin akan kembali saat peluncuran." tutur Yunho. Dia bisa melihat raut kecewa di wajah sang model.

"_Never mind_." Jaejoong memaksa tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Oh, Yunho jadi tak enak hati melihat Jaejoong jadi tak bersemangat karenanya. "4 Februari," ucapnya tiba-tiba saat Jaejoong hendak melangkah keluar pintu yang sudah terbuka. "Peluncurannya tanggal 4 Februari. Sampai ketemu nanti," seulas senyum tercetak dibibir Jaejoong. Yunho mengartikan ada sebuah kelegaan pada pria yang sudah menarik perhatiannya – dan juga sempat membuatnya kesal karena masalah keprofesionalitasan pria tersebut dalam bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

><p>Halo, Yuu <em>here<em>.

Ini adalah _sequel_ dari _First Meet_. Buat yang minta ini _sequel_ seneng, kan? Yuu harap kalian seneng, meskipun ceritanya mungkin pasaran, _absurd_, dan jauh dari kata bagus. Dan untuk chapter berikutnya, bisa nebak ga kira-kira kapan Yuu bakal nge-_post_? :D

Dan juga, Yuu ingin ngucapin SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN TERUNTUK KIM (JUNG) JAEJOONG. _God bless you always, Mom_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:**

yuunicorn

**Genre:**

Fluff. Shounen-ai.

**Rating:**

T

**Cast(s):**

Yunho. Jaejoong.

Yoochun. Junsu. Changmin.

**Disclaimer:**

The casts belong to their own selves.

The plot of the story belongs to yuunicorn.

**Warning:**

No beta-reading. No editing. Typo(s) everywhere.

No bash. No flame.

.

.

.

.

.

**HELLO AGAIN**

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi – apa besok Anda juga akan datang?" entah kenapa Jaejoong malah bertanya seperti itu, apa lagi dia terdengar seperti berharap.

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Dia seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Jaejoong tampak berharap dia datang. Dan itu membuatnya senang, tapi tak lantas menunjukkannya pada pria menawan dihadapannya itu.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Aku akan pergi ke Jepang dan mungkin akan kembali saat peluncuran." tutur Yunho. Dia bisa melihat raut kecewa di wajah sang model.

"_Never mind_." Jaejoong memaksa tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Oh, Yunho jadi tak enak hati melihat Jaejoong jadi tak bersemangat karenanya. "4 Februari," ucapnya tiba-tiba saat Jaejoong hendak melangkah keluar pintu yang sudah terbuka. "Peluncurannya tanggal 4 Februari. Sampai ketemu nanti, _Sir_ Jaejoong," seulas senyum tercetak dibibir Jaejoong. Yunho mengartikan ada sebuah kelegaan pada pria yang sudah menarik perhatiannya – dan juga sempat membuatnya kesal karena masalah keprofesionalitasan pria tersebut dalam bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Dude_, kau tak bisa marah padanya, ya?"

Sebuah suara terdengar selang beberapa saat setelah Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan Yunho. Presdir tampan itu menoleh ke asal suara. Ada Yoochun disana dengan senyum usilnya. Yunho malah memberikan cengiran bodoh. Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia tidak bisa bayangkan bila pegawai lain melihat Yunho yang seperti sekarang. _Yeah_ – hanya Yoochun yang beruntung bisa melihat sisi _'gelap'_ sang presdir, selain Changmin tentunya.

"Kau tidak tahu saja aku merasa buruk saat memarahinya kemarin. Aku telah membuat makhluk Tuhan paling indah bersedih. Aku hanya kecewa karena kenapa saat bekerja sama dengan kita dia malah bertindak tidak _pro_, _dude_?" cerocos Yunho, membuat Yoochun membuat gestur mengorek kuping.

"Tapi kau tetap memaafkannya,"

"Tentu saja." Yunho membenarkan. "Kau tidak lihat bagaimana wajahnya yang ingin menangis saat dia bilang tidak masalah dirinya diganti model lain asal aku tidak membatalkan peluncuran parfum ini. Itu – itu sungguh membuatku bertambah buruk." Yunho menghela nafas.

"Pendekatan yang buruk," celetuk Yoochun. Yunho kembali menghela nafas mendengarnya. "_Sorry,_" sesalnya melihat reaksi sang atasan.

"_It's okay_. Kau benar. Ini pendekatan yang buruk."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Yoochun menghiburnya. "Kau masih bisa menebusnya,"

"Tidak akan sempat, Chun. Kau tahu kita besok sudah berangkat ke Jepang dan akan kembali saat peluncuran produk,"

"Siapa bilang tidak sempat?" Yoochun menyeringai. "Apa gunanya kau punya adik, _eoh_?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sejak awal pemotretan merasa tidak nyaman karena kehadiran seseorang disana yang terus memperhatkannya, tetapi dia tetap bersikap professional. Para _crew_ juga puas dengan hasil yang diperoleh. Jaejoong berterima kasih karena mereka puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Tak lupa juga dia meminta maaf untuk ke sekian kalinya atas kekacauan yang dibuatnya tempo hari.

"Hei, sudah. Jangan meminta maaf terus," pimpinan _crew_ itu menegur. Dia jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri. "Lebih baik bergabunglah dengan yang lain untuk beristirahat,"

"Terima kasih," Jaejoong membungkuk, kemudian menghampiri adiknya yang tengah berbincang dengan _crew_ yang ada disana.

"Duduklah, _hyung_," Junsu memberikan ruang pada sang kakak agar bisa duduk disampingnya. Dia kemudian memberikan minuman pada Jaejoong. "Bagaimana hasilnya?" dia bertanya.

"Hasilnya bagus," Jaejoong menjawab dengan sesekali mencuri pandang pada pemuda tinggi berwajah tampan kekanakan yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dan sekarang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Tidak salah Presdir merekomendasikanmu," seorang crew menimpali. Jaejoong tersenyum gugup mendengar kata presdir, namun tak lama mimik wajahnya berubah sedih mengingat sang presdir tidak datang.

"Halo semuanya," sebuah suara menyapa. Jaejoong mendongak, dibarengi gumaman histeris dari para _crew_ wanita.

"Kau –" Jaejoong tercekat. Dia belum sempat bicara, tetapi pemilik suara itu sudah membuatnya _shock_ dengan tindakannya – mencium pipinya. Suara histeris pun semakin mencuat akibat adegan barusan. Junsu pun hanya menganga melihat kakaknya dicium.

"What the – Jung Changmin!" Jaejoong ikut histeris setelah bangun dari kesadarannya. Changmin menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Halo kakak cantik," sapanya dengan polos. "Dan yang lain jangan membuat gossip, _okay_?" imbuhnya memperingati semua yang ada disana dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku ada perlu dengan kakak cantik," Changmin bicara lagi, pandangannya sudah kembali beralih pada Jaejoong. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jaejoong, Changmin langsung menggeretnya keluar _rooftop garden_. Dia tidak mempedulikan Jaejoong yang mengomelinya karena membawanya seenak jidat sekretaris Yunho yang bernama Park Yoochun. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan bisik-bisik dari pegawai kakaknya itu.

"Jung Changmin, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Kakak cantik diam saja," Changmin masih menyeretnya hingga masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang rapat. "Duduklah dulu disini. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Changmin yang meninggalkannya dengan senyum misterius. Dia melihat adik dari pria yang selalu dipanggilnya '_Sir_ Yunho' itu menghilang dibalik _screen projector_. Tak lama pemuda itu kembali dengan _projector_ dan beberapa peralatan lain.

"Kau sedang apa sebenarnya?" Jaejoong bertanya. Dia menghampiri Changmin, membantunya menyalakan _projector_. "Kau bilang ada yang ingin bertemu denganku. _Nugu_?"

"Sebentar lagi kakak cantik akan bertemu dengannya," dia memberitahu, kemudian menyuruh Jaejoong mengabil tempat di salah satu kursi. "_And – here we go!_" Changmin memekik antusias seraya memencet sebuah tombol.

Seketika _screen projector_ menampilkan sosok tampan yang membuat Jaejoong tercengang. Sosok itu tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Menyapanya dengan kata "Hai," bernada lembut.

"Ha-hai juga, _Sir_ Yunho," Jaejoong jelas gugup. Dia menatap Changmin meminta penjelasan. Pemuda itu nyengir, lalu beranjak dari sana.

"Aku akan kembali setelah kalian selesai." Changmin berpamitan.

"Bocah itu sudah pergi?" Yunho bertanya, menarik perhatian Jaejoong tentunya. Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "_Good_. Dan bagaimana harimu?" imbuhnya.

"Menyenangkan. Syutingnya berjalan lancar," Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan antusias.

Yunho tampak senang melihat wajah bahagia itu. "Aku bisa melihatnya tadi. Kau sungguh mengagumkan dengan balutan serba putih dibawah guyuran bulu yang berterbangan," Yunho memuji dengan tatapan mendamba pada Jaejoong. Yang mendapat pujian hanya bisa menunduk dan merona dipipinya.

"Tapi _Sir_ – " Jaejoong mendadak menunjukkan wajah bingung. "Bukankah Anda di Jepang saat ini?"

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Benar, aku saat ini di Jepang."

"Lalu bagaima – ah, Changmin. Pasti dia yang memberitahu Anda,"

"_Nope_," Yunho menyanggah. "Aku melihat langsung proses syuting tadi,"

"_How can you?_" Jaejoong masih tidak percaya.

"Dengan bantuan adik jeniusku tentunya." Yunho menjelaskan, kemudian dia melihat pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "_Well_, aku rasa –"

"Kakak cantik, waktunya kita kembali ke _rooftop garden_," Changmin muncul tiba-tiba. "Hai _hyung_" sapanya kemudian pada sang kakak.

"Baiklah. Sampai ketemu lagi, Jaejoong," Yunho mempersilahkan Jaejoong pergi. "_Do the best. I'll be watching you here,_"

"_Sure. See you later, Sir,_"

Dan hari-hari berikutnya – walaupun syuting untuk iklan parfum telah selesai – Changmin selalu mengekor pada Jaejoong. Pemuda tinggi itu beralasan ingin main dengan kakak cantik karena Yunho belum juga pulang. Kalau sudah mendengar alasan itu, Junsu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tidak ada kerjaan lain selain membuntuti kakakku?" kesal Junsu saat mereka main _playstation_ bersama di apartemen Jaejoong dan Junsu. "Kau bahkan bisa menyusul kakakmu ke Jepang kalau kau mau,"

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau," jawab Changmin dengan santainya. Dia bahkan mungkin tidak akan peduli bila nantinya ada asap yang membubung diatas kepala Junsu.

"Junsu-_yah_, sudahlah," Jaejoong menegur dari arah dapur. Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya merasa mendapat pembelaan dari kakak cantiknya. Junsu menatap sinis sambil melampiaskan kekesalannya pada _stick PS_ yang dimainkannya.

"Ayo kita makan dulu," ajak Jaejoong setelah menata semua hidangan di meja makan. Changmin yang pertama melesat mendengar kata makan. Dia pun sudah duduk manis sekarang, siap menyantap hidangan lezat yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong.

"Oh, Tuhan. Padahal dirumahnya ada koki yang siap memasakkan hidangan hotel berbintang lima," sindir Junsu yang baru tiba di meja makan. Dia mengambil tempat di samping Changmin.

"Kau menyindirku?" cicit Changmin.

"Tidak. Aku sedang latihan pidato," Junsu menyahuti dengan asal.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dua orang dihadapannya memang tak pernah akur sejak pertama kali bertemu. "Diam atau tidak usah makan!" ancam Jaejoong, kemudian tidak peduli lagi pada dua orang itu. Dia menikmati makanannya dalam diam. Changmin dan Junsu pun menurut. Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang.

"_Eoh?_" tiba-tiba Changmin mendongak. Dia mendengar nada panggilan dari ponselnya yang dia tinggal di ruang tengah. "Aku permisi," Changmin beranjak dari tempatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Changmin kembali dengan membawa ponsel yang menghadap padanya. Oh, tampaknya dia sedang melakukan _video call_ dengan si penelpon.

"Kau tidak percaya? Lihat saja ini," Changmin segera mengarahkan ponselnya pada hidangan yang tersaji di meja. Jaejoong dan Junsu saling pandang, tidak paham dengan tingkah pemuda tinggi itu. Mereka tidak ambil pikir, kemudian melanjutka makan mereka.

"_Kau sengaja membuatku iri?"_

Jaejoong tersedak mendengar suara tersebut. Junsu segera menyodorkan air minum pada Jaejoong, sedangkan Changmin malah heboh sendiri dengan komat-kamit "Kakak cantik tersedak, _hyung_," membuat si penelpon yang tak lain adalah Yunho ikut panik.

"_Jaejoong, kau baik-baik saja?"_ suara Yunho terdengar di ruang makan itu, tapi tak ada sahutan yang diterimanya. _"Jung Changmin!"_

"Kakak cantik baik-baik saja sekarang," Changmin segera memberi laporan setelah mendengar sang kakak mendesis di telpon. Dia takut kalau sudah berurusan dengan kakaknya yang mengamuk. Dari video call saja dia sudah melihat wajah sang kakak yang berubah seram. "Dia tersedak karena mendengar suaramu, tahuuuuu?" Changmin menambahkan, membuat Yunho melotot padanya.

"_Berikan ponselmu pada Jaejoong,"_ perintah Yunho. Changmin dengan bibir mengerucut memberikan ponselnya pada Jaejoong. Pria dambaan kakaknya itu menerimanya dengan ucapan terima kasih yang mengikutinya.

"Aku harap kakak cantik bisa tahan kalau beneran jadi pacarnya _hyung_," gumamnya sedikit keras.

"_I can hear you, Jung Changmin"_ Yunho mendesis, sedangkan Jaejoong sudah merona karena mendengar ucapan Changmin. Junsu? Dia masa bodoh dan memilih menikmati masakan kakaknya dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

Junsu bersiul sesaat setelah membuka pintu apartemennya. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang Jung Changmin dengan balutan tuxedo hitam, lengkap dengan _cummerbund_ dan _big_ _ribbon tie_. Junsu memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. _Perfect_, Junsu memuji dalam hati penampilan Changmin.

"_You look_ –" Junsu pura-pura berpikir sambil mengamati Changmin sekali lagi. " – _dashing!_" akhirnya kata itu yang Junsu pilih untuk memuji Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum bangga. Dia menyeringai tipis. "_I know it!_" ucapnya angkuh, kemudian masuk begitu saja ke dalam sebelum Junsu mempersilahkan.

"Dimana kakak cantik?" Changmin bertanya karena tidak melihat Jaejoong disana. Junsu memberitahunya bahwa Jaejoong masih berada di kamar. "Berikan ini padanya. Suruh dia memakainya." Changmin menyerahkan kepada Junsu sebuah box berukuran lumayan besar. "Dari _hyung_-ku," imbuhnya. Junsupun mengerti. Diambilnya box tersebut kemudian mengantarkannya ke dalam kamar Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah memberikannya," Junsu menghampiri Changmin setelah dari kamar sang kakak. Dia mengambil tempat disebelah Changmin untuk menunggu Jaejoong yang sedang bersiap-siap.

"Omong-omong," celetuk Changmin dengan menjeda ucapannya, tentunya menarik perhatian Junsu. Pria manis itu menoleh kearah Changmin yang kebetulan sedang memperhatikannya. "Kau juga terlihat tampan dan – manis," Changmin mengerling.

Junsu segera membuang muka. Dia bisa merasakan rasa hangat merambati pipinya. Ini kali pertama mulut Changmin berbicara manis padanya. Dia tidak menyangka pemuda itu bisa berbicara seperti itu. "_Well _– _ ehm, thanks for the compliment,_" hanya itu yang bisa Junsu ucapkan. Dia – gugup. Dan dia tahu Changmin sedang menertawakannya sekarang.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu," ucapan Changmin berubah serius setelah dia menghentikan tawanya. Tangannya terulur meraih dagu Junsu agar pria itu kembali melihatnya. "Kau terlihat tampan –" lanjutnya sekaligus mendekatkan wajahnya. " – dan manis disaat bersamaan." dan Changmin mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir tipis adik dari kakak cantiknya.

"Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" Jaejoong mengintrupsi – disaat yang tepat menurut Junsu. Changmin segera menjauhkan diri dengan cengiran khas melihat Jaejoong yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dan Junsu. Kakak cantiknya itu menatapnya penuh selidik seolah berkata _'Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku?'_

Changmin pun bersiul kemudian setelah menyadari penampilan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Junsu hanya bisa mengatakan "WOW!" untuk kekagumannya pada sang kakak. Jaejoong tampak menawan dalam balutan _modern suit waistcoat_ dengan paduan warna _soft pink_ dan putih.

"_I'm fabulous and I know it._" Jaejoong berkata narsis. "_So, let's go!_" lanjutnya, kemudian berjalan mendahului dua orang dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan anggun memasuki _ball room_ salah satu hotel milik _Jung Corp_. – tempat diadakannya _launching_ parfum baru dari anak perusahaan Jung Corp. Semua mata tertuju padanya, memandang takjub pada sosoknya yang menawan. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh seorang Jung Yunho yang saat ini sama sekali tak mengalihkan tatapan memujanya pada Jaejoong.

"Berhentilah menatapnya seolah kau ingin melahapnya saat ini juga, _hyung_," bisik Changmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disamping sang kakak. Yunho hanya menyeringai mendengar bisikan sang adik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria yang didambanya.

"Halo, _Sir_ Yunho," Jaejoong menyapa begitu berada dihadapan Yunho. Junsu pun menyapa orang nomor satu di Jung Corp. itu. Yunho membalas sapaan mereka dengan ramah, bahkan dia sempat menggoda Junsu yang dia tahu adalah incaran adiknya.

"Adik tengilmu itu bahkan berani mencium adikku sebelum berangkat kemari," Jaejoong ikut menggoda adiknya. Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa bersama, sedangkan si objek hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merona.

"Sudah, jangan menggodanya," Changmin tak malu dan dengan berani memeluk Junsu dari belakang, meskipun mereka belum resmi. "_Hyung_, lebih baik mulai saja _launching_-nya. Aku ada urusan sebentar," lanjutnya mengerling kearah sang kakak dan kakak cantiknya, kemudian menggandeng Junsu menuju sudut _ball room_.

"Aku tak percaya _Boss_ kalah satu langkah dari Changmin," Yoochun baru saja datang dan melihat Changmin menggandeng manajer dari model cantik incaran sang atasan. "Dan selamat malam, Jaejoong-_ssi_," imbuhnya yang tak lupa dengan kehadiran Jaejoong disana.

"Selamat malam, sekretaris Park,"

"_Well_, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja acaranya?" celetuk Yunho yang mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

Dan peluncuran pun dibuka secara resmi oleh Yunho. Sang presdir memberikan sambutan singkat, kemudian memperkenalkan Jaejoong sebagai ikon parfum baru mereka. Riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju _stage_. Jaejoong pun ikut memberikan sedikit sambutan.

"_Well_, sebelum kita lanjutkan acara ini, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada model cantik kami," Yunho berbicara lagi dengan sedikit bercanda. Satu tangannya menahan Jaejoong yang hendak turun dari _stage_. Yunho melalui gestur tubuhnya menyuruh Jaejoong mendekat kepadanya. Jaejoong menurutinya, meskipun bingung mendengar penuturan sang presdir. Yunho tersenyum kepada Jaejoong, kemudian melanjutkan, "_Sir_ Jaejoong, selamat ulang tahun. _God bless you always, dear,_" Yunho berucap dengan lembut dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Jaejoong. Segera setelahnya Yunho bergegas meninggalkan TKP untuk menghindari awak media yang hadir disana. Sedangkan Jaejoong belum juga bergerak dari tempatnya, tidak mempedulikan jepretan kamera yang terarah padanya.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa kakak cantik pergi dari sini," Changmin memberi tahu Junsu. Mereka berdua cepat berjalan menuju _stage_ dan langsung menggiring Jaejoong pergi. Mereka membawa Jaejoong ke mobil dan segera meninggalkan hotel. Dalam perjalanan Changmin sempat meruntuki tindakan kakaknya yang main kabur begitu saja.

"Jaejoong-_ie hyung, gwenchana_?" Junsu mengelus pelan lengan sang kakak untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Changmin,"

"Ya, kakak cantik?" Changmin menjawab dari balik kemudinya.

"Dimana _Sir_ Yunho sekarang?" Jaejoong menuntut. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang,"

Changmin tidak segera menjawab. Dia memilih menepikan mobil lebih dahulu. Dia mengambil sesuatu dibalik jasnya. "Untuk kakak cantik," dia nyengir saat memberikan amplop dan sebuah kotak beludru berukuran kecil.

"Apa ini?" Jaejoong mengambilnya. Changmin mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kado ulang tahun dari Yunho.

Dibukanya kotak kecil itu lebih dulu. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati sebuah cincin _Cartier_ mirip dengan miliknya yang ditinggalkannya di Vienna untuk Yunho. Jaejoong mengintip ukiran di bagian dalam cincin tersebut. Dan benar saja itu adalah miliknya. Jaejoong kemudian membuka amplopnya. Dia mengernyit bingung. Ada sebuah tiket pesawat atas nama dirinya dengan tujuan Vienna.

"_Seriously_? Vienna?" Jaejoong tampak tak percaya. Changmin mengangguk membenarkan. "Changmin bawa aku ke Sir Yunho sekarang. Aku ingin berterima kasih," lanjutnya dengan bersemangat.

Namun Changmin menggeleng. "Kalau kakak cantik ingin bertemu dengan Yunho _hyung_, kakak cantik harus menemuinya di Vienna," Changmin menjelaskan.

"_Mworago?_"

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

><p>Hai, gaes! Yuu minta maaf banget karena telat nge-post chapter 2 ini. Seharusnya kemarin nge-postnya, tapi karena ada keperluan di kampus dan laptop ketinggalan di rumah, jadi baru bisa nge-post hari ini. Yuu beneran minta maaf. Semoga chapter ini ga ngecewain. Chapter terakhir besok, okeh?<p>

Dan sekali lagi Yuu mau ngucapin Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk Barbie cantik, Uri Yeoppo Umma. Cieeeee...ulang tahun aja ampe dua kali xD

Selamat YunJae Day. Selamat Ulang Tahun juga buat Yuu sendiri hohohoho... Jangan iri lho ya karena ulang tahun Yuu emang tepat di YunJae Day.

Untuk besok, hayooooo...siapa yang ulang tahuuuuuuun?

Ya udah deh, waktunya bales review dari kalian di chapter kemaren:

**JonginDo**, **yeojakim2**, **Mickeyrang**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnnya. Aku harap mendapat review yang lebih membangun lagi dari kalian, tidak hanya sekedar kata _'next thor'_.

**whirlwind27**: Salahin yang ngajak Jae party kekeke. Lagian Jae udah nyesel kan? Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

**littlecupcake noona**: mian, postingnya terlambat, seharusnya sih tgl 4. Dan ini 3shoot. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

**Youleebitha**: Yunho kan harus profesional, meskipun naksir ama Jaejoong. hehehe. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

**jaeromone**: Yuhuuu, Yunho profesional gitu. Kalo salah ya salah. Dan maaf ya telat ngepostnya. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

Okeh, see you tomorrow...Oh, hampir lupa. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah mem-_follow_ dan mem-_favorite _fanfic ini.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:**

yuunicorn

**Genre:**

Fluff. Shounen-ai.

**Rating:**

T

**Cast(s):**

Yunho. Jaejoong.

Yoochun. Junsu. Changmin.

**Disclaimer:**

The casts belong to their own selves.

The plot of the story belongs to yuunicorn.

**Warning:**

No beta-reading. No editing. Typo(s) everywhere.

No bash. No flame.

.

.

.

.

.

**HELLO AGAIN**

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin tidak segera menjawab. Dia memilih menepikan mobil lebih dahulu. Dia mengambil sesuatu dibalik jasnya. "Untuk kakak cantik," dia nyengir saat memberikan amplop dan sebuah kotak beludru berukuran kecil.

"Apa ini?" Jaejoong mengambilnya. Changmin mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kado ulang tahun dari Yunho.

Dibukanya kotak kecil itu lebih dulu. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati sebuah cincin _Cartier_ mirip dengan miliknya yang ditinggalkannya di Vienna untuk Yunho. Jaejoong mengintip ukiran di bagian dalam cincin tersebut. Dan benar saja itu adalah miliknya. Jaejoong kemudian membuka amplopnya. Dia mengernyit bingung. Ada sebuah tiket pesawat atas nama dirinya dengan tujuan Vienna.

"_Seriously_? Vienna?" Jaejoong tampak tak percaya. Changmin mengangguk membenarkan. "Changmin bawa aku ke _Sir_ Yunho sekarang. Aku ingin berterima kasih," lanjutnya dengan bersemangat.

Namun Changmin menggeleng. "Kalau kakak cantik ingin bertemu dengan Yunho _hyung_, kakak cantik harus menemuinya di Vienna," Changmin menjelaskan.

"_Mworago?_"

.

.

.

.

.

_February 5__th__. Vienna, Austria._

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hari sudah menginjak malam. Sejak tiba di hotel yang sudah di-_booking_ Yunho atas nama dirinya, Jaejoong hanya berdiam diri di kamar hotel. Dia tidak bisa menghubungi Yunho. Padahal pria itu juga menginap di hotel yang sama dengannya. Dia pun sudah mendatangi kamar presdir tampan itu, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Yunho ada dikamarnya.

"_Sir_ Yunho, ini tidak lucu," Jaejoong mendengus sebal. Jaejoong pikir dia akan menikmati kado ulang tahunnya bersama Yunho; berkeliling kota Vienna, _candle light dinner_, atau menghabiskan waktu di tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Ah – kenapa aku tidak kesana saja?" Jaejoong beranjak dari ranjang. Dia melihat sekilas jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. "Semoga saja belum tutup," Jaejoong berharap. Dia segera bergegas membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong nampaknya tidak langsung menuju ke tempat yang telah direncanakan untuk dia kunjungi. Setelah keluar dari hotel, dia berpikir tidak ada salahnya untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak. Sekarang disinilah dia, berjalan menyusuri jalanan di area pertokoan sambil sesekali membeli sesuatu yang menarik baginya. Jiwa _shopaholic_-nya saat ini tampaknya tidak kambuh!

"Ada apa, Changmin?" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, menerima panggilan telpon dari Changmin.

"Belum. Aku belum bertemu dengannya," suara Jaejoong terdengar lesu saat menjawab Changmin yang menanyakan apakah dia sudah bertemu dengan sang kakak. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya."

"_Disana jam berapa?"_

Jaejoong sempat mengerutkan dahi, tetapi tetap menjawab, "Sepuluh malam. _What's wrong_?"

"_Kau tidak tahu?"_ Changmin menyangsikan sesuatu. Dan tak lama diapun terdengar menghela nafas setelah mendengar Jaejoong yang tidak tahu maksud pertanyaannya. _"Dua jam lagi ulang tahun Yunho _hyung_, kakak cantik,"_

"_Wh-what?_"

"_Oh _God_, padahal maksud Yunho _hyung_ adalah ingin merayakan ulang tahun kalian berdua bersama. Memang apa saja yang kakak cantik lakukan seharian?"_

_Well_, alhasil adalah Changmin memberi ceramah panjang lebar pada Jaejoong. Dia juga mengungkapkan rasa kecewanya pada pria cantik itu. Padahal mereka berdua sama-sama menunjukkan rasa suka (meskipun belum terikat dalam suatu hubungan), tetapi tampaknya hanya Yunho _hyung_-nya yang berusaha – termasuk mencari tahu kapan pria cantik itu berulang tahun, sedangkan Jaejoong bersikap pasif.

"_Apa kau sungguh menyukai _hyung_-ku?"_ Okay, Changmin mulai meragukan Jaejoong. Dia hanya ingin kakaknya mendapatkan pasangan yang tepat. Dia terlalu menyayangi Yunho.

"Changmin, aku –"

"Go ahead!_ Temukan dia. Aku yakin dia menunggumu di suatu tempat sejak pagi,"_ Changmin sedikit membentak dan langsung memutuskan telpon sepihak.

"_Damn it!_" Jaejoong mengumpat frustasi. Dengan kesal dia menghempaskan _paper bag_ belanjaannya, mengabaikannya begitu saja. Dia berlari begitu saja tanpa tahu kemana arah tujuan. Dipikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada Yunho. Dia harus menemukan pria itu – harus!

"_Where are you, Sir?_" Jaejoong terus menggumam sambil terus berlari. Dia juga berusaha menghubungi ponsel Yunho, meskipun hasilnya nihil.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Jaejoong belum juga menemukan Yunho. Dia sempat menghubungi hotel karena dia berpikir Yunho sudah kembali kesana, tetapi pihak hotel mengatakan Yunho tidak ada ditempat. Otaknya benar-benar buntu sekarang. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana lagi untuk mencari Yunho.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang tersengal. Demi Tuhan, dia bahkan tidak tahu sejauh mana dia berlari. Dia bahkan tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Dia mengamati sekitarnya. Dahinya berkerut. Dia tampaknya tidak asing dengan jalanan yang ditapakinya saat ini.

"Ini kan –" Jaejoong teringat sesuatu. Dia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap. Dia membawa kakinya terus berjalan melewati beberapa blok hingga dia berhenti beberapa langkah dari sebuah bangunan berwarna _light cyan_ yang menyediakan _outdoor space_, _Kleines Café._

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Jaejoong bisa melihat seseorang duduk di kafe itu dengan posisi membelakanginya. Dia hafal siapa pemilik punggung tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama Jaejoong pun berlari kearah orang itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"What the –" Yunho hampir saja mengumpat pada orang yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang. Namun aroma tubuh yang khas membuatnya terdiam. " – Jaejoong?" Yunho menoleh. Dia mendapati wajah lelah Jaejoong yang tersenyum bahagia.

"_I found you. I found you,_" Jaejoong semakin erat memeluk Yunho. Mendengar hal itu, Yunho pun tersenyum. Pria tampan itu kemudian membimbing Jaejoong untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah digesernya agar bersebelahan dengannya.

"Kau seperti habis dikejar setan saja," canda Yunho sembari menghapus peluh yang membanjiri wajah cantik pria pujaannya.

Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho yang berada diwajahnya. Dia menatap penuh sesal pada pria itu. Dia terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjelaskan semuanya – termasuk Changmin yang mengomelinya, tetapi tidak sampai bagian Changmin yang memberitahukan tentang ulang tahun presdir tampan itu.

"Oh, Jaejoong. Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir," Yunho menyesal sudah mengerjai pria cantiknya. Jaejoong menggeleng. Dia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Aku justru menyesal bila tidak menemukanmu, _Sir_," Jaejoong berbicara jujur. Ditatapnya mata tajam serupa mata musang itu dengan dalam. Dia bisa melihat cinta untuknya disana. Digenggamnya erat tangan Yunho yang masih tertahan dipipinya. Sejenak pula dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri Yunho, kemudian diapun berucap, "Selamat ulang tahun, _Sir_ Yunho," tepat saat kedua jarum jam menunjuk angka dua belas.

Yunho terkejut tentu saja. Dia tidak menyangka pria pujaannya itu mengetahui ulang tahunnya. Dan keterkejutannya bertambah saat bibir merah merekah Jaejoong mengecup bibirnya.

"_I love you, Sir._" Jaejoong mengakui perasaannya.

"Jae – joong?" Oh, Yunho tampaknya masih _blank_ untuk mencerna semua tindakan Jaejoong. Dia menatap pria cantiknya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Nde?_"

"Mana kado ulang tahunku?" celetuk Yunho tiba-tiba dengan tersenyum usil.

"_Sir?_" Jaejoong tak percaya respon yang didapatnya malah seperti ini. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak menyiapkan kadonya. Maaf." Jaejoong tersenyum miring. Yunho ikut tersenyum miring. Dia mengacak-acak gemas rambut Jaejoong.

"Tapi –" Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho dan tanpa aba-aba menyematkan cincin _Cartier_ miliknya yang sehari lalu dikembalikan oleh Yunho. "Aku hanya bisa memberikan cincin ini,"

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. Tangannya membelai jari-jemari Yunho dengan lembut. "Kau memiliki jemari yang indah, _Sir_. Dan cincin ini membuatnya semakin indah,"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar pujian tulus itu. Kini gilirannya yang menarik jemari Jaejoong dan memainkannya. "Jemarimu juga indah," Yunho ikut memuji, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang sama persis dengan milik Jaejoong. Disematkannya cincin itu. "Dan jemarimu pun semakin cantik."

"_Sir_ Yunho –"

"Ada ukiran namaku didalamnya." Yunho memberitahukan tanpa menatap Jaejoong, melainkan menatap cincin yang baru disematkannya di jemari pria cantiknya.

Keheningan pun tercipta, tetapi terasa nyaman bagi mereka. Yunho masih betah memainkan cincin di jemari Jaejoong, sedangkan pria cantik itu memandanginya penuh cinta.

"_I love you_, Jaejoong," Yunho berujar tiba-tiba. Dia menatap lekat Jaejoong. Dia tak lagi memainkan cincin di jemari Jaejoong. Dia ganti menggenggam tangannya. Jaejoong balas menggenggam, bahkan mencium genggaman tangan mereka.

"Jadi – sekarang kita pacaran?" Jaejoong bertanya retoris.

"Kalau kau ingin langsung menikah, aku bersedia mengabulkannya," Yunho mengerling nakal. Jaejoong tergelak dan tanpa sungkan langsung menarik Yunho ke dalam sebuah ciuman manis yang memabukkan.

.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT

* * *

><p>Yattaaaaa...akhirnya tamat. Gimana? Yuu tahu cerita ini absurd dan pasaran. Yuu hanya berharap cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian.<p>

Bapaaaaaaaaaaak, selamat ulang tahun. Cieeee, 30 taon. Tagih tuh janji omonim yang mau nikahin Bapak ama Barbie centil yang lagi galau. Well, yang penting Bapak sehat selalu ampe ndut hahahaha.

For the last... terima kasih. Sampai ketemu di fanfic berikutnya ^^

**P.S: Jangan paggil "THOR", "AUTHOR", dan sebangsanya. Panggil aku "YUU" karena itu namaku.**

Regards,

yuunicorn.


End file.
